Perfection and Imperfection
by Shades
Summary: What happens when a person who is Imperfect, and about to marry Perfection, is suddenly taken to Perfection's Father? Harry Potter is about to find out. Last in the 'Perfect Trilogy.' DH slash


Summary:  Harry, lover of the perfect son, Draco Malfoy, found out he was the perfect mistake.  And it seemed that Lucius had approved.  But now he finds himself Portkeyed to the father of Perfection.  Will Lucius continue to let the perfect mistake mix with the perfect son?

Disclaimers: I refuse! I won't do it! Do you hear me, Mrs. JKR's lawyers?!?  I won't say I don't own Harry Potter and all it's characters and that it belongs to JKR!! I simply won't!! That's what you get for what you did in the fifth book!

Warnings: There will be slight angst, language, and some sexual references but it won't go into NC-17.  Contains some spoilers for ALL five books. Last in the 'Perfect' trilogy but can be read as a stand-alone. Will have SLASH so don't flame cuz of that. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                                        Perfection and Imperfection

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From the beginning, nothing seemed to be going right for me.  Before I was born, I was already destined to kill someone or be killed and my parents died because of that prophecy.  I was sent, barely a year old, to live with my relatives who wanted nothing to do with me and forced to live like the scum on their shoes.  Eleven damn years spent thinking I was pathetic.

Then a moment of happiness when I found out I was a wizard.  I had believed, for one glorious minute that things might be looking up for me.

I was a fool.

 That happiness turned into bitterness as I realized that my life would only be harder.  Year after year I met new obstacles.  My DADA teacher becoming one with my parents' murder and me having to deal with people gawking at my forehead.  My best friend's little sister being possessed by my parents' murderer and the school turning against me for being a Parselmouth.  My dealings with dementors, meeting with the person responsible for my parents' death, and losing that hope of being free from my relatives forever.  Having a fight with my best friend and dealing with the resurrection of my parents' murder and the death of a fellow student.  And then having to deal with people unbelieving of my story until it could not be ignored any longer.

Life was completely imperfect for me.  Everything I touched seemed to be fated to end in tragedy and my life seemed to be a curse to everyone I cared about.  My life was tainted and there was no comfort.

No comfort, that is, except Draco Malfoy.

Imperfection was my life but Draco Malfoy was perfect.  And I took comfort from him, knowing he was the only certainty, watching him and his perfect little ways from afar, knowing he would be the only thing in my life that wouldn't change.

And then fifth year came round.  Young, tired from fighting, and of course, driven by those damn fucking male teenage hormones, I offered no resistance when he decided to mix our opposite lives.  I thought 'hey, one screw won't change anything.'

I should have remembered that the Ravenclaws were the smart ones, not Gryffindors.

I was addicted the first time.  All my life I had known nothing perfect and my first taste – forgive the pun – of it intoxicated me.  It was something I had never known and now that I knew it I wanted more.  That one-night stand quickly became two, then three and before I knew it, summer came around again.

I quickly went into withdrawal the first week.

Ron and Hermione noticed my pale appearance, my tired red – rimmed eyes, and my quiet voice.  They merely thought the mess with the Ministry had left me drained.

I hadn't given the Ministry a _first_ thought.

That entire summer, I thought about porcelain skin that felt softer than feathers beneath my hands; stormy grey eyes that bore into me from above; white-blond hair, no longer held back by gel but matted with sweat; and a low, drawling voice that was husky instead of malicious.

The first thing I did the first night back at Hogwarts was push Malfoy into the nearest closet.

For months, I was content as I had never been in my life, savoring the perfection he gave me.  Every night I could, I went to his room and succumbed to what he was.  I never gave a thought to the consequences, what might happen if we were discovered.

I should have remembered nothing good lasted in my life.

One night wrecked it all.  One **stupid**, idiotic, _dimwitted_ night ruined that small perfection I had in my life.  He lay in my arms when I unconsciously ruined it all.  Before I knew it, I had said those three deadly words and in that moment, I watched my perfection vanish.  He laughed, he saw my hurt and he didn't give a _damn_.  I quickly composed myself and left, going back to sleep in Gryffindor Tower for the last night in my sixth year.

I shed my tears on my pillow.  I was stupid, a fool, and an idiot.  I had unconsciously opened up and that damn **_FUCKING_** addiction had become something more.  That entire night – and the rest of the summer – I tried to convince myself that I could live without it, that I was fine, that I had been fine before it and I could be fine without it.

It didn't work.

When I was approached again in our final year, I gave up and decided to treasure it while I could.  Each night, I tried my best to make it last.  And each night, I secretly tried to make perfection addicted to imperfection.

And…it worked.

I told him I loved him and he didn't laugh like he usually did.  He smiled and kissed me.  And I was ecstatic.  I would have perfection in my life.  I dreamed of the outside, how we would live contently but I begin to secretly dread that they be ruined again.  But they weren't.  He began to make them more realistic and I grew happier because I began to believe that it would really happen.  I was content again.

We left school and got our little apartment.  We added our little touches to it, making it actually _ours_.  I didn't tell Ron and Hermione about my happiness yet, deciding to ease them into it slowly by saying we had become friends.  Ron blew a gasket when I told him but he's calmed down a bit.  He doesn't send Howlers to Draco anymore and I was just beginning to become content again when Draco decided to visit his father.

Imperfection came back for a visit and that entire day, I saw the ways my small perfection would be ruined.  So when Draco came back, it was to my tear stained face and dread in my eyes.

He wiped it all away and I momentarily forget all about it.  I forget about the dread and I was content to be with perfection again.  It all came back, though, when I idly asked why he was perfect.  For a few moments, I had believed he had played a joke on me and that this perfection never actually existed.

And then he showed how perfect he really was.  The ring, his smile, his eyes…

He needed no words since he was perfect.

I wanted to touch it, to make it sure it wasn't an idle dream…

…and I am brought back to the present when Lucius icily tells me to sit down.

I shiver, remembering I'm only in my boxers and a light cotton shirt.  Obediently, I sit down and wrap my arms around myself and try to look at perfection's father without fear.

It's not going too well.

Lucius looks at me with those cold, steel gray eyes of his, flickering up and down my body, his lips curling in what must be disgust…

…it's a _smile_?!?

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asks coolly, that odd little smile still on his lips.

If I opened my mouth I was positive I would scream so I mutely shook my head.  Lucius shrugged, summoning a pot of tea and two teacups.

"As you like," Lucius said coolly, pouring himself a cup.  Relief floods through me as the smile vanishes.  'Now I know why Ron's always nervous when Mr. Granger smiles at him,' I think as I watch my lover's father take a sip.

"Do you know why I brought you here Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked, looking at me with cold eyes.  I mutely shook my head.  Lucius clicked his tongue and annoyance flickered in his eyes.  "Mr. Potter," he said coldly, "please response verbally when I ask you a question."

I began to nod then, when I saw the annoyance began to grow, hastily mumbled, "Yes sir."

The annoyance faded and something that looked like pleasure filled those cold eyes.  I swallowed.

Lucius said nothing for the next few minutes, still sipping his tea and observing me over the rim of the cup.  I shivered again, this time from the cold.

The sound of the cup being placed on the saucer makes me jump.  "Mr. Potter," he says in a hard voice and I reluctantly look him in the eye.  There's nothing in his eyes but ice and I wish I had my wand with me when I touched the ring.

Lucius folded his hands together and continues, this time in a soft voice.  "You're very perfect, Potter."

Before my mind caught the words, I had been thinking it was slightly reassuring that the man had some human emotion.  Now I was wishing that he could just stay sane and be cold all the time so my mind wouldn't get a headache.

"S-sorry?" I stammer, my eyes widening.

He continued as if he had not heard me.  "I know perfection Potter, and I can recognize it at a glance," he said, still using his soft voice.  "I know how rare it is and my entire life has been devoted to it."  The odd little smile returned to his face.  "My entire life has been devoted to make Draco the perfect son.  And it was accomplished.  Then you came into the picture."

The odd smile had unnerved me but now I was into full-fledged fear.  'What…?'

"You came and you became the perfect son my son should have been," he said softly and his eyes gained an odd shimmer.  I couldn't figure out what it was but it looked like…was it pleasure?

"You beat him again and again on things he should have been beating _you,_" he continued, still with that odd smile and gleam in his eyes.  "It annoyed me quite a bit, Mr. Potter.  Then Draco told me of your little…relationship…and that annoyed me more."

'I'm going to kill Draco,' I thought in the back of my mind. '…if I get out of here…'

"Then I saw signs, Mr. Potter, of my perfect son becoming…flawed.  Do you think I was pleased?"  I shook my head.  "You're quite correct.  I was not at all pleased.  I was just wondering if I might have to have a little discussion with you-"- I shivered – "when Draco told me something quite interesting.  Do you know what it was?" I shook my head.

Lucius leaned forward, his smile fading, and said quietly, "He told me he loved you."

I froze.

Lucius nodded again, seeming to be unaware of my terrified response.  "Yes.  Love."  His lips twisted slightly.  "I thought it was a weak emotion, something that can be manipulated and used against.  Not something I thought would be perfect.  But…" He went quiet and looked at me.

I was still slightly afraid but I met his eyes – hopefully – steadily.

"But," he said quietly, a thoughtful tone entering his voice, "I began to reconsider my opinion of it."  He leaned back in his chair, studying me.  "You're one of the most powerful wizards, if not the most powerful, to grace this world, Mr. Potter.  You're even more powerful than my own perfect son."  He went quiet again.

"Tell me, Harry," he said abruptly and I shivered, "do you think my son is perfect?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled, still shivering.  I was beginning to wish he would just make it clear whether or not he was going to kill me.  And I wish I knew why he brought up Draco being perfect.  And I wasn't perfect in any way so why did he…wait…maybe – and I felt more dread creep into me – maybe Lucius found out I was Draco's mistake and was going to…get rid of it?

To be perfect is to have no mistakes.

Lucius stayed silent for a few moments after I answered, looking into the fire, and then murmured, more to himself than to me I think, "We're human.  Getting it right the first time means you're not human but perfection…is it human?  I should have taken this into account.  Second time perhaps…or third times the charm…no matter."  Then he looked up to me and studied me.  I looked nervously back.  His odd little smile came back.

Lucius stayed silent for a few more moments then said quietly, "Did you say yes?"

I blinked, confused.  "S-sorry?" I asked nervously.

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes to what, sir?" I asked, swallowing.  Lucius narrowed his eyes and the smile fled, anger growing in his eyes.

"Didn't Draco ask you to marry him?" he asked in a hard, chilly voice.  My eyes widened.  'How did he -?' I thought bewilderedly. The anger continued to grew and I realized I had not answered.

"Yes sir," I said quickly, watching the gray darken considerably. The anger fled and the strange smile returned to his face.

"Good," he murmured, still smiling oddly at me.  "I would have killed you if you had said no because that isn't perfect, Harry."

…_What the hell kind of family have I gotten involved with?!?_

Lucius stood up and walked from behind his desk to me.  I leaned further into my chair and stared up at him with wide eyes.  'What's he going to do?' I thought nervously as I looked up at him.

He held out a hand and I looked at it.  Shaking, and still very confused, I grasped it and shook it.  His grasp was firm but not painful.  I let out a gasp when he pulled me from my seat…

…and I froze when he hugged me.

"You will make a perfect son and help the perfect family," he murmured.  I just kept still, my face and arms squashed against his powerful chest.  The embrace lasted only moments but it felt like hours to me.  I stepped back hastily after he let go of me and looked at him with wide eyes.

I finally registered his smile with an emotion.  It was warm.  I continued to stare at him, even after we broke eye contact when he bent to retrieve a package next to his desk.  I dumbly took it when he handed it to me, still not stopping in my staring of him.

"Give my regards to my son when you see him, Harry," Lucius said in a – Merlin help me – warm voice.  Then he handed me the ring Draco gave me and the last thing I saw was his proud, warm smile before I was pulled back to my apartment.

I stumbled forward as my legs were jarred from the landing and I fell straight into Draco.  The package fell from my arms and skidded across the floor to land next to the coffee table as I knocked Draco flat on his back.

"Harry!" I dimly heard him cry out.  I felt his arms wrap around me and help me sit up.  I blinked, dazed, and looked bemusedly into his worried eyes.

"Harry, love, are you ok?" he anxiously asked, running hands over me.  Checking for injuries I suppose.  I blinked, still a little dazed and confused, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.  What could I say?  Draco continued to look worriedly at me.  I just stared at him.

"Your father," I finally said in a faint voice, "is insane."  Yes, that was a good thing to say.  Draco ran his eyes quickly over me, his eyes narrowing.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked sharply, eyes already beginning to darken with anger.  I shook my head and stood on my feet, wobbling to the sofa and collapsing on it.

"Just my head," I muttered closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.  "Tell me, is insanity a common trait in your family?"  I heard him walk over, sit down next to me and wrap his arms around me.  I immediately jumped into his lap, spooning myself against him, clinging to something that I could understand.

"What did he do?" Perfection murmured, running his hands soothingly down my back and through my hair.  I shivered and burrowed myself deeper into him.

"He's barking mad," I mumbled into Draco's chest.  "He kept talking about how perfect you were and how powerful I am and how I'll make a perfect son and help the family and _how could you tell him you loved me, you git?!_" I said, managing a weak glare while catching my breath and continuing.  "Then he said how I annoyed him cuz I kept beating you – he said it, I didn't – and how love isn't perfect or something and how he was thinking of killing me before you told him you loved me – you're such an idiot! – and he said would have killed me if I had said no to you-" - I took another breath – "and then he shook my hand and he _smiled_ and _hugged_ me and I had no idea what the hell he was talking about most of the time – all the time actually – and he gave me something and - " I stopped babbling after Draco kissed me.  By the time it was done, I was less confused and more horny than anything else.

Draco wasn't.  "What did he give you?" he asked softly as he pulled away, ignoring my whimpers of protests.

"Some package," I mumbled, kissing his neck and not at all too concerned with what had just happened.  Draco pushed me off and looked at me.

"Harry," he said and I noticed a tinge of exasperation and fondness in his voice, "please focus.  I know you have the attention span of a Weasley but this is rather serious, love."

I glared at him, the barb at my best friend lessening my libido.  Slightly.  "It's over there," I muttered, waving near the coffee table and sliding off his lap.  I watched him smoothly walk over, bend, and pick up the package that his father gave me.  He walked back to me and sat down.  I shifted slightly closer, eyeing the package warily.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, still eyeing it and making sure I had my wand with me.

"Don't know," he replied in a distracted voice.  He was frowning at it, feeling it.  "I don't think it's dangerous."  He smiled slightly at my disbelieving snort.  He took at his wand and muttered something under his breath.  The tip of his wand turned green and he said, "Doesn't have any curse on it."

"Why don't we just burn it to make sure?" I asked hopefully, still fingering my wand.  He looked at me amusedly and his eyes practically said, 'Scared, Potter?'

I glared back at him, my own eyes saying, 'You wish.'  I couldn't help but lean back when he opened it though.

The package held books.  Books on flowers, vacation locations over the world, decorators…everything needed to plan a party.

Or wedding.

I stared at it.  'Very, very mad,' I thought uneasily.  I looked up to see Draco's reaction.

He was smiling fondly.  "Thank you, Father," he murmured.  Then he closed the package and put it back on the table before turning back to look at me.

I just stared.

Draco raised an eyebrow.  "What?" he drawled.

"I was right," I said slowly.  "Your entire family – including you – is insane."  He just smiled and laughed, pulling me into his lap.

"Reconsidering your decision?" he grinned, kissing my cheek.  I shifted, moving away from him.

"No," I protested, struggling against his actions to revive my libido.  "But really, Draco, you're all mad.  What the hell is this all about?  I just met your father, got utterly confused – not to mention a little **freaked** out – and sent a package on weddings!  I think - stop that! I'm being serious!"

He pulled away, still smiling.  "What's wrong?" he laughed.  "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said, still struggling against him, "but I think I deserve to know what kind of family I'm marrying into!"

Draco sighed, and kissed me.  "You should relax more, love," he murmured against my lips.

I glared at him.

He smiled at me.

"Perfect," he said.  I blinked.  "You're marrying into a perfect family, Harry," he explained.  Then he kissed me again and said, "Now shut up."

I mentally sighed and gave up, surrendering to him.

'How am I, imperfect, the perfect mistake, going to mix with them, the family with the perfect son?' I thought as Draco began to undress me.  'I guess…perfection and imperfection, mixed together, will make something…'

"Perfect," I murmured as I kissed Draco back.

Then I gave up thinking as Perfection kissed Imperfection back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                                                            Fin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: *twirls* I is free, I is free!!! *cackles* No more Perfect, it's over! *grins happily*

(Harry) You didn't like it?

(Shades) *shakes head* No, I **love** it but I wanna worry bout some other series besides this one.  Like Opacre – it's almost there! – and it's sequel and RM and GoH and –

(Harry) *claps hand over Shades' mouth* You idiot! Shut up!

(Shades) *muffled* Hoped you like! This is the end!  *hops to Opacre*


End file.
